harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw (1994)
|Location = Hogwarts Quidditch pitch |Teams = Gryffindor Ravenclaw |Score = Gryffindor victory (230 to at least 30 ) }}Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw was a game for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. It took place in February 1994. Gryffindor needed to win by enough points to get up to second place in the cup if they wanted to have a chance at winning the whole tournament. They were successful at beating Ravenclaw by at least two-hundred. Game Lead-up Gryffindor wanted to win the cup for the first time in years because their Captain, Oliver Wood was graduating and wouldn't get another chance. They lost to Hufflepuff by a hundred points. Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff by a high margin and Slytherin narrowly beat Ravenclaw but had enough points to go to first. Gryffindor needed to win by another points to take Ravenclaw's second place if they wanted a chance at winning the whole tournament. Wood intensely trained the team but Professor Hooch had to supervise because their Seeker, Harry Potter was thought to be the target of escaped Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black. Harry needed a new broom because the Whomping Willow had destroyed the Nimbus 2000, and he was soon given a Firebolt. Because he had no idea who sent it, Professor McGonagall had to get it checked for safety. Harry and Wood begged for it back, and were very happy when she gave it back. Because he had been attacked by Dementors in their first game too, Harry had to learn the Patronus Charm in case it happened again. The day of the game, the whole school was fascinated and awestruck by the Firebolt. Slytherin were shocked and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wanted to look at it. Gryffindor treated their team in high honour, and a bet was held for who would win. The game It was a nice and cool day. Oliver Wood and Roger Davies shook hands. Lee Jordan was commentating, and was shouted at in the first minute by Professor McGonagall for telling fans facts about Harry's broom instead of what was happening in the game. Chaser, Katie Bell had possession of the ball. Seeker, Cho Chang tailed Harry close and kept intercepting. Beater, Fred Weasley told him to accelerate to get away when he was chasing a Bludger in pursuit of Alicia Spinnet. Katie scored a goal and Harry saw the Golden Snitch. Cho saw Harry heading towards it and followed. Harry was about to win when he had to get round a Bludger thrown by a Ravenclaw Beater, and lost the Snitch. Beater, George Weasley nearly stuck a Bludger back at the Ravenclaw Beater. Gryffindor were leading 80 to 0. Lee Jordan commented how good Harry's broom was again and McGonagall shouted if he advertising it. Ravenclaw scored three goals, and it was now 80 to 30. Harry got round a Ravenclaw Chaser and saw the Golden Snitch again. He was about to get it when Cho blocked and Oliver shouted at Harry to knock her if he had to but the Snitch was gone again. Cho began tailing Harry rather than search for the Snitch on her own. He decided to trick her by falsely "finding" the Snitch and she went flying downwards. He pulled up again and saw the Snitch, so he accelerated and Cho noticed. She pulled up too but she and Harry saw what they thought were Dementors. He got a wand out and used a Patronus Charm to fight back, and caught the Snitch anyway. Impact Having won by 230 points to at least 30, Gryffindor took second place in the league. The whole team hugged Harry and supporters run to him cheering. He learned the Dementors were a group of four Slytherin students who lost their house 200 points and Gryffindor got to throw a party. Harry thought it felt like they had won the cup, and their euphoria lasted days. Players Notes and sources Category:Inter-House Quidditch games